Ghost Town
by calistra
Summary: Coordinates from their Dad send Dean and Sam to a town of strange people and uncover a friend from the past. Complete, reviews please and I might try another.
1. Rebecca

Disclaimer: I do not have any links to the creators or writers of Supernatural, therefore only new characters and situations are mine.

A/N: I've never used song lyrics before, but since they play such great music on the show, thought I'd add some relevant contemporary words. The lyrics will be in italics.

A/N: Unlike the shows writers this story is not related to a story that can be researched, pure figment of a warped mind.

**Supernatural – Ghost Town**

**Chapter 1 - Rebecca **

Dean was sat in the diner finishing his coffee and staring into the distance, thinking about the article he'd just read. In his line of vision was a waitress, she was eyeing him intently. She sidled up to him and passed him a note, before disappearing into the kitchen.

He opened the note, which was an invitation back to her place. A grin formed on his face and he was thinking how to dump Sam for a few hours when a female voice said, "I don't think you want to be going there."

Dean was irritated how dare someone pry on him, especially when it seemed like such a good idea. "What's it to you," he replied turning to look at whoever had spoken.

The woman was in her forties, but looked younger. She was dressed smartly but casually and her accent sounded English. He noted that although she was overweight, she looked worse because her clothes were too baggy. "She'll drain you dry and still have three more tonight and not think about you twice," she replied. "Besides you're here about a job Dean, get Sam and drive two miles out of town. Take the turning on your right and we'll talk."

Dean didn't like the way this woman was giving him an order but could see the amused grin and look in Sam's eye as he returned to their table. "So what's so important?" he challenged not wanting to give up his own thoughts for the evening. Then it struck him, "how do you know our names?"

"Your dad sent you here," she replied. "Though why that sod sent two kids I don't know. See you in an hour." With that she left before Dean or Sam could say anything.

Sam was still grinning. "What's with you?" Dean accused.

"Well, she got to you," Sam replied.

Dean was still watching the waitress, "yeah all the right words, but nothing revealing."

"But she said dad sent us and he did send the co-ordinates. So let's check her out," Sam replied.

"What's got into you? I'm the one who follows orders, you just want to find Dad, remember."

"I just feel that whatever the problem here is she's got some of the answers," Sam tried to soothe his agitated brother.

"What, so you want us to go chasing after some old woman, just cuz she said to." Dean replied annoyed that his plans would come to nothing, knowing that Sam wasn't going to back down.

"Well I know you'd rather chase after the young ones," Sam replied indicating the waitress. "But if she knows something, we'd better check it out."

"Man, why is it whenever I get the chance of some fun, you ruin it."

"Probably because your idea of fun is so shallow."

Dean looked hurt, "you calling me shallow?"

"Yeah, now let's get going," Sam suggested.

Dean looked daggers at Sam and picked up the papers that he had been looking at. "Don't think I'm following yours orders Sammy, it's just since I've finished my coffee, I'm agreeing to move on." As he picked the papers off the table the note fell on the floor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As they got settled in the car Dean looked at Sam, "what's with the look?"

"Just wondering what your next complaint will be."

Dean glared at Sam and grabbed a tape, putting it in the player as he started the car to the opening strains of Poison. '_Your blood like ice. One look could kill. My pain your thrill.'_

He started to drive in the opposite direction to the one that the woman had told him.

'_I wanna to love you. But I'd better not touch. Don't touch.'_

"Dean we should be going the other way," Sam complained.

'_I wanna hold you. But my senses tell me to stop.'_

"No that's where the freak wanted us to go. I'm not walking into a trap," Dean replied.

'_I wanna kiss you. But I want it too much.' _

Sam looked incredulously at him, "just cuz she warned you about the waitress doesn't make it a trap."

'_Too much.'_

"What, you think I'm over-reacting?" Dean replied.

'_I wanna taste you. But your lips are made of this poison.'_

"Well, yes."

"Seriously."

'_You're poison running through my veins.'_

"Yes," Sam replied with a grin.

"You really think we should check it out?" Dean looked pained. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't put his finger on what.

'_You're poison.'_

"I think she was there for a reason and if she didn't want to talk, she must also have a reason for that." Sam looked at the confused expression on Dean's face, "do you want me to drive?"

"No," Dean replied turning the car around and following the directions.

'_I don't wanna break these chains.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a while they took the right turn but couldn't see anyone. "So what now Einstein?" Dean asked Sam.

"I guess we just follow the track," he replied trying to look down the track, "looks like there might be a building at the end."

As they bumped down the unmade road Dean looked at his brother, "I hope you're right about this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the end of the track was an old colonial farmhouse. As they got out of the car a girl of about twenty came round the side of the building and started making eyes at Sam. He looked at Dean then back at her, but she was still trying to get his attention without coming any closer.

Sam looked at Dean again and they both grinned. "Seems someone's taken a shine to you little brother," Dean shrugged. "Bet you don't throw her away as quickly as you expect me to."

Sam looked at the girl again; she seemed to be encouraging him to follow her. He looked at Dean, "do you think that woman might be inside?"

"No, she's not," a female voice behind them made them both jump, she laughed.

"Hey that's not fair," complained Dean, as they turned to see who it was.

"Oh stop your moaning," she admonished Dean. Turning to Sam, "I'd ignore her if I were you; she's as bad as the one after Dean."

Sam looked at her, then quizzically at Dean, who shrugged.

"Didn't your Dad tell you two boys anything?" she asked.

"Look, will you quit that?" Dean retorted. "I don't know what your deal is but we're here for answers not for you to insult Dad."

"Then stop looking at the skirt, it'll get you both killed," she challenged.

"What you expect us to become eunuchs on your say so," Dean responded annoyed. "I don't think so."

"Stop acting like a petulant teenager. There are few things around here that you can trust," she snapped.

"Then stop acting like someone's Mother. As for the trusting does that include you?" Dean retorted quickly.

"I'm older enough to be someone's Mother. You're old enough to know better. But have it your own way, just get out of town and never return," she snapped. "Cuz if you won't listen, you'll be dead by nightfall."

Dean looked at her and thought about what she had said, his hand instantly running through his hair.

Sam was watching the exchange in good humour, "so who'll help you if we go?"

"Since I can't leave, if you return you'll be fighting me as well," she replied sadly.

"What do mean, we'll have to fight you too," Dean didn't like the sound of that.

"I visited the diner and stayed overnight," she turned away from them. "The coffee at the diner is drugged, it helps create whatever you want to be happy here. If you stay overnight the pull is too great for you to leave. You've got about two hours, that's why I got you out of town. This is as close to the edge of the influence that I can go."

Dean looked at her as though she'd gone insane, "so just supposing we believe your story, how long have you been here?"

"When did you get the message to come here?"

"Two days ago."

"Then I've been here three days," she answered.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at her, "so how come you still think you can help?" Dean posed.

"Because I haven't succumbed to temptation yet. Seems that's the turning point even if I do feel like I'm going insane," she replied.

"No, I don't get it, let's go Sam," Dean replied irritated. He thought there was something off about being sent here.

Sam looked at him and walked over. When they were out of earshot he said, "what if what she's saying is true?"

"Oh come on Sammy she's a nut case. Thinks the coffee's drugged and the people here are out to lure passers by into oblivion."

"But if she is right and we leave, how many others could be lured here before someone stops it?" Sam pleaded.

"Ok James Van Praggh, what's that head of yours saying?" Dean looked at Sam.

"That she's telling the truth," Sam replied to a disbelieving Dean. "Look that thing making eyes at me didn't feel right or that one in the diner."

"Sam that's just cuz you haven't got over Jess," Dean looked at his brother seriously.

"Maybe, but I just think we should check this out," Sam replied. "Sides Dad sent us here and you always want to follow Dad's orders."

"Ok, but if what she says is true we've only got an hour, then that's it we're out of here, agreed?"

"Agreed."

As they talked the woman had gone to the porch of the building and sat down, waiting for their decision.

They walked over and as they stepped on the porch she said, "so you think you've got enough time?"

"Can you stop that?" Dean complained.

"You mean not giving you time to talk?" she responded as Sam and Dean sat down.

Dean looked at Sam then back to her, "yeah, it's getting annoying. So if we're going to trust you what's your name?"

The woman looked at him seriously, "your father used to call me many things, most of them very unflattering." She watched Dean smirk, "but you can call me." She looked deep into his eyes making him feel nervous, "Rebecca." She stopped staring and turned to Sam, "your gift is strong, but you sometimes doubt it. You need to focus without doubt today."

"So Rebecca," Sam started gently, "how do you know dad?"

"When you were young he came to me to understand about things, things he later taught you," she replied.

"But how did you know?" Sam continued, whilst Dean looked surprised.

"It's been the family business for generations," she replied sadly, "but I'll probably be the last."

Dean looked, "how come?"

"This isn't the sort of business you want to bring children into," she replied. She didn't want to discuss that with them so she changed the subject, "so what have you got in the trunk?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T.B.C.

A/N Reviews are always welcome. Signed reviews will be answered.

7


	2. Sarah and Emily

Disclaimer: I do not have any links to the creators or writers of Supernatural, therefore only new characters and situations are mine.

A/N: Unlike the shows writers this story is not related to a story that can be researched, pure figment of a warped mind.

A/N: I was very disappointed at the number of hits and few responses, so obviously most people didn't like this enough to say anything. Just as well it's finished and I don't want to disappoint those people who do appreciate it enough to respond.

**Supernatural – Ghost Town**

**Chapter 2 – Sarah and Emily **

As Dean opened the trunk Rebecca said, "should've know it'd be all boys toys."

Dean looked upset, "so what were you expecting, knitting and crochet?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "But its all guns and knives, a bit of salt but not much help with the problem we've got here."

"So what is the problem we've got here?" Sam asked, before Dean could find a wise crack comment.

"A real ghost town," she replied.

"Yeah, there're all over the states, but that doesn't make them a problem," Dean replied confused.

"No, it doesn't, but this is a town that is only ghosts," she replied.

"Come again," Sam looked at Dean.

"When anyone who is looking for someone comes here, they get trapped in the town by the folks at the diner. First you drink drugged coffee, then one of the residents tries to lure you back for a night of passion; if you succumb then you join the residents."

"But you said you hadn't succumbed," Dean countered, "so you can still leave."

"Not that simple, I came here looking for someone who was missing," she responded. "I found him, he hadn't succumbed, but had spent the night here. Seems that's their other way of keeping you and as you know I've been here three nights, which is why I need help."

Sam looked at Dean, "but how can we help? I mean a town of ghosts, salting and burning isn't going to work."

"Not unless you know someone with a crop sprayer," Rebecca jested, but it fell flat. "There's an herb just outside of town, which I need. If you combine that with a couple of other ingredients and place under the road at the town limits on all roads out and under the road in the centre of town, it should banish the ghosts back to their own worlds."

"What's it with you women and the herbs," Dean decried.

"They work without the noise," she snapped back.

The reply made Dean think of something someone had said to him in the past, but he couldn't remember who it was.

"You're talking about a protective circle," Sam queried.

"Similar, but more like a cage to keep them inside," she replied. "If I get it right then they'll be trapped in their own times."

"So if we're trapped how do we get to this herb?" asked Sam being practical.

"You're not trapped yet, but it'll only take one. If Dean goes we can get started on the other things," she responded.

"What? Leave Sam with you, The Witch Queen of New Orleans," Dean accused.

"It's a long time since I've been called that," she laughed, "but time is short so stop quibbling. You need to get this one," she produced a picture. "It's down by the creek half a mile out."

"How come you know where it is?" Dean was confused.

"Because I saw it on my way in and wondered why there was so much. We need a lot."

Sam was amused by the interaction between them. It seemed like they'd known each other for years. Maybe they had but he couldn't remember her. "Hey Dean I'll be ok, you'll be back in no time." Seeing Dean's reluctance he added, "go."

"You sure bro'?" Dean asked running his hand through his hair.

"Just go. Sooner you're gone, the sooner we can get out of here."

Dean left in his car, AC/DC's Highway To Hell blaring out.

"So now you've got me on my own, what do you want to do?"

"I've got the other things in the house, but that's not why I wanted you to stay."

"You didn't want Dean here, but why?" he replied.

"We've met before, all of us. One of your dad's hunting trips that went wrong in several ways," she replied. "Let's just say it's better for you both if you don't remember."

Sam thought about it, Dean was acting strange around her; maybe they'd fallen out over something. "Is that why you stressed about your name?"

"Yeah, Dean won't remember Rebecca, though it is my name," she replied. "But I didn't send him away so I could talk about him; I want to talk about you."

He looked surprised. "Why? I don't remember you, what do you want to talk about?" The ghost girl walked across the lawn distracting him, she was very pretty.

"Sarah was the girl that started all this," Rebecca stated, Sam tuned to look at her. "The girl who wants you was called Sarah. She had a thirst for gifted men, when some of them died in mysterious circumstances she was tried as a witch and hung. Her sister Emma made a pact with her and killed herself. The pact was to punish the town and anyone looking for a friend. Her sister was the town slut, hence her interest in Dean."

"So surely the only people they'd trap would be men?" Sam reasoned.

"Initially, yes, but the trapped men then started trapping women as well. So now no-one is safe," she replied. "But you're right I do want to talk with you without Dean present, because he can be just **too **sceptical at times."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "about what?"

"About your gift and how to develop it?" she replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam protested.

"Of course you do, but you don't feel comfortable with it," she responded. "It will develop on its own, as it already is, but you might want to encourage the process."

"So why couldn't you say this with Dean here?"

"Dean's instincts are good, but his insistence on looking for trouble needs to be mellowed by your ability to see where to be and what will happen. Between you there's a good chance you'll succeed without getting badly injured, but it needs you to develop the skill that you've been running from since you were a child."

"How come you know so much about Dean and me?"

"I told you. Your Dad and I worked together in the past," she replied. "I've met you before and your ability is almost at the same level it was then, it should have developed as you did. Your Dad never understood it and didn't know how to help. He never understood why you wanted a normal life either."

"So if you worked with Dad and met us, how come we don't remember?" Sam was confused, on one level he knew what she was saying was true, but on another he didn't understand why.

"It was a long time ago and so much has happened since," she replied. "But you will both remember. Just when you do remember I want you to find someone to help you develop your ability, you need to trust it and act on it. The more you trust the easier it will become."

"So when we sort this out, where will we find you?" he asked.

Thinking he was just meaning in the morning, rather than later she replied, "in a Jensen Interceptor half a mile closer to town on the main road."

He looked at her. "You mean you're a ghost too," he stammered.

"Not yet, just a thought form. And believe me this is hard work, so don't take too long getting back in the morning," she laughed. Adding quickly, "don't tell Dean. He's liable to freak later anyway."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile down by the creek Dean had collected the herb that she had asked for and was checking out the local news on the lap-top.

As he saw how many people had gone missing around this area he decided to check out local legends and found the story of Sarah. She and her sister Emma had died in the 1800's. Finding a picture of them, Dean whistled. "That was a close call," he said to himself. "Frigging Witches of Eastwick."

He wanted to check out Rebecca but knew that there wasn't time now. That would have to wait until they'd done whatever it was she wanted.

He drove back to the house and walked in carrying an armful of the herb. "Daddy's home," he called.

Rebecca paled when she heard the call, but hoped Sam didn't notice. "In the back room," she called back, "just getting everything ready."

Dean walked through to a light dining room. Sam and Rebecca were sat at the table. On the table were lots of pots of herbs and several quartz and carnelian crystals.

"So what we making for the witches, herb soup?" Dean jested.

"Just some pouches, but that was the one ingredient I didn't have."

"What are the pouches for?" he asked sceptically.

"A binding spell. Bind the spirits to their own time, hopefully."

"Glad you're so sure this'll work," he replied sarcastically.

"It's my life on the line if it doesn't," she snapped angrily.

"Any chance of a drink?" he changed the subject.

"Only if you brought it with you from somewhere else."

"Man, that sucks. It's hot out there."

"Yeah, well the only liquid here contains the drug and you need to be clear headed." Looking at Dean she added, "you've already had too much."

She motioned him to join them at the table, where she and Sam were sorting the ingredients for the pouches.

"Why the crystals?" Dean asked.

"They'll absorb the negativity and increase the power of the pouches," she replied. "So are you just going to just stand there or are you going to help. Those herbs need chopping and adding to each pile. You'll find a knife and board on the dresser."

Dean was surprised at her attitude but did as he was told. The knife and board seemed familiar. "This purified for the purpose?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"As always," she replied absentmindedly as she continued what she was doing.

He looked at her, then at Sam before deciding not to say anything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T.B.C.

A/N Reviews are always welcome. Signed reviews will be answered.

6


	3. Junctions and CrossRoads

Disclaimer: I do not have any links to the creators or writers of Supernatural, therefore only new characters and situations are mine.

A/N: Unlike the shows writers this story is not related to a story that can be researched, pure figment of a warped mind.

A/N:Please some reviews people, I usually get about 8 per chapter on my other fic, this has more hits and fewer reviews.

**Supernatural – Ghost Town**

**Chapter 3 – Junctions and Cross Roads**

As he was adding some ingredients to a pouch Dean looked across at Rebecca. "What's that? Gold?"

"Yeah."

"You mean you can afford to bury. What is it? Twelve lots of gold?" he replied surprised.

"No, I can't afford to, but the peridot needs to be set in gold to work best." She looked at him, shook her head and continued what she had been doing.

"What?"

"You haven't changed," she replied.

Dean looked upset. "What do you mean?"

"When we met before you never believed anything would work, until it did. You're still as sceptical after all that you've done."

"How do you know what I've done?"

"I have my sources."

"Do they include Dad?" Sam broke into the conversation.

"Sometimes."

Sam looked at Dean. "So have you seen him recently?" Sam asked?

"Not since he went missing." She looked at Sam, "but if I do I'll tell him to get in touch."

"Do you know why he disappeared?" Dean asked?

"I'm no Sylvia Brown." Seeing the disappointment on their faces she added, "sorry."

"That's alright." Sam replied. "We just don't seem to be getting any closer to finding him."

"You won't until he's ready to see you." She got up to check the pouches were finished.

"How do you know that?" Dean looked up at her. "A minute ago you said you hadn't seen him."

"Is he sending you co-ordinates?"

"Yeah." Dean and Sam answered together, looking from each other to her.

"So he knows where you are," she replied patiently.

"Yeah," Dean looked confused. Then like a light going on he replied, "so he knows where not to be."

"Right," she replied, seeing the disappointed look in Dean's eyes. Whatever had happened she wanted to give him a hug, but that wasn't an option. "You have a choice look for him or hunt out whatever he sends your way."

Sam cast an accusing look at Dean, it wasn't lost on Rebecca. "So you're already trying to go in opposite directions," she commented.

Dean glared at Sam.

"I just see the trail going cold and Dean's…"

"Used to following orders," Rebecca finished. "I'm sorry about that, guess you can blame me for that."

"How's that?" Sam asked?

"Now if I told you that you might decide not to finish this job and that would be a pity," she laughed.

Dean decided to ignore everything she was implying. Time was moving on, he reckoned that they only had an hour of daylight left and he wasn't sure what they were supposed to be doing.

"Is everything ready now?" he asked.

Rebecca looked at the clock, "yeah, time you got going."

"So what are we supposed to do with these now?" Dean asked.

"Here's a map of the town, I've marked the places and order you need to bury them."

"Order. Can't we just go from one to the next?" Sam asked.

"No, by doing it in order it should start the binding more quickly, but hopefully they won't catch on too soon," Rebecca explained. "Once you've completed the outer ring they'll guess what you're doing, so putting the last two under the town centre will be hairy."

"How hairy?" Dean asked. "Like one on one or the whole town trying to get us?"

"I'd go with the whole town," she replied.

"That should be fun!" Dean replied sarcastically. "Ok Sammy you ready?"

"It's Sam."

"Ok, Sam, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Are you coming?" Dean asked Rebecca.

"No, I'd just get in the way," she replied. "Besides I can't cross the town limits, which you have to before dark. Just one thing before you go," she added getting out a small bottle and handing it to Dean. "You'll need to dab some of this on my pulse points, when you find me."

Dean looked at the bottle, "Rescue Remedy?"

"Yeah, it should help."

Sam picked up the pouches and headed for the car. Something about the way they were looking at each other told him he should make himself scarce. "See you in the car Dean."

Dean looked away from Rebecca to answer Sam, "yeah, be right there." He looked back to where Rebecca was standing. "I wish I knew what had happened."

"You will," she replied. Walking to him, she grabbed his jacket and pulled him down so that she could kiss him.

He was surprised not just by the kiss but also his reaction. He held her close and kissed her back.

She pulled away, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I wish you'd stop saying that," he replied. "I don't know what you're sorry for, it's sorta unnerving."

"You'd better go."

He snapped back to the job at hand. "Yeah, see you in the morning," he replied with as much innuendo as he could manage.

As Dean was getting into the car Sam said, "you took your time."

"Yeah, man, that was weird," he replied starting the car.

"What was weird?"

"When she kissed me."

"She kissed you. I thought you didn't like older women," Sam grinned shocked by his brother's revelation.

"I don't, but it was like something I lost came back." Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well it doesn't seem to be your memory of her."

"There was something else," he tried to work out how to explain it. "I just got the feeling I wasn't really kissing her." He was still trying to puzzle that one out.

"That's hardly surprising; the one thing she did tell me is that was her thought form version."

Dean coughed, "you mean I've been kissing a thought form."

Sam nodded with a grin at the pained look on Dean's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They arrived at the first spot that had been marked and Sam buried the pouch as Dean kept watch. Everything went smoothly.

"Where to now?" Dean asked, as they got back in the car.

"Straight through town to the limits," he replied.

"What's she doing East/West then South/North?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, then same again on the other roads around," Sam replied.

"Figures, where's the last."

"North-east."

"Well I think that's when the trouble will begin." Sam looked quizzically at Dean, "we're using witchcraft to fight witchcraft. If I remember rightly Rebecca has used it before, but usually the circle is cast staring in the east round clockwise to the north. She must be trying to confuse the spirits hence the backwards and forwards, but each time we place a pouch they're gonna start to work it out."

"So when we get to do the last they'll be waiting?"

Dean raised his eyebrows, "yep little brother, that's when the fun begins."

"Surprised that you'd condone witchcraft, Dad wouldn't."

"You'd be surprised," Dean replied grinning at his brother. "A wise woman once told me it's not the method but the intent that is important, hence good and bad witches. The intent here is to protect the living from evil, not to harm anything."

"So are you saying that Dad knew about this person?"

"Rebecca was the person. If she came to help she always tried a non-lethal method first, she's not keen on knives and guns. She advocates choosing the best method from any faith, creed or tenant, including witchcraft. Dad learnt some of the symbols from her and accepted her use of witchcraft."

"So the kiss did jog your memory."

Dean smiled, "seems so."

As they criss-crossed the town burying the pouches they noticed that each time they came back to the centre there were more spirits there.

Heading for the last location on the circle they could see several spirits where they needed to go.

"Ok you grab the pouch, I'll keep 'em busy," Dean instructed as he stopped the car.

They jumped out and as Sam ran to the marked site Dean fire the shotgun at two of the spirits. Sam quickly got the pouch buried as two spirits approached. As the circle was completed the spirits flickered.

"Sam move your ass, we've got to get out of here fast," shouted Dean. They turned and ran for the car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T.B.C.

A/N Reviews are always welcome. Signed reviews will be answered.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not have any links to the creators or writers of Supernatural, therefore only new characters and situations are mine.

A/N: Unlike the shows writers this story is not related to a story that can be researched, pure figment of a warped mind.

A/N: As I promised last chapter for New Year's Day I am updating now, how you enjoy and review.

**Supernatural – Ghost Town**

**Chapter 4 – Memories **

As Dean drove to the last location that Rebecca had told them to go to he seemed to lose control of the car.

Sam turned to him in amazement, "hey dude what you trying to do, get us killed."

"The frigging things got a mind of its own," Dean replied through gritted teeth as he wrestled with the steering wheel. They had half a mile to go and just fifteen minutes to get this last pouch in place and out of town, before it would be dark. Rebecca had warned them, that they couldn't stay in town over night no matter what.

As the car veered towards the edge of the road again Dean looked in the rear mirror, behind them seemed to be several cars and trucks constantly trying to run them off the road. He looked at Sam, "turn the tape over." Sam looked at him confused, "just turn the frigging tape over."

Sam did as he was told and Dean floored the pedal, Sam looked at him again. Dean glanced over, "what?"

"You have some serious issues dude," Sam replied.

"It helps me relax and concentrate," Dean replied with a confused look.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam replied with a smirk.

They arrived back in town to find the area they needed to get surrounded by the spirits.

"Looks like its show time," Dean turned to Sam as they grabbed a pouch each and a shotgun.

"How we going to do this?" Sam asked earnestly.

"Well," said Dean raising his eyebrows. "We've two choices hit them straight on together or try splitting them. Me, I'm with the head on approach. That way we'll be able to back each other up."

"Ok, let's do it."

They jumped out of the car and ran into the thick of where they wanted to get to, blasting the spirits on the way. Sam got to the point they'd earmarked first and started to dig a hole, several spirits tried to get him away but Dean kept them at bay. As soon as the first pouch had been buried Dean handed Sam the other pouch and he buried that.

"Time to get out of here," Dean yelled as they ran back to the car. He tried to start the car, but it stalled.

Sam looked at him, "Dean we need to get out of here, stop messing."

Dean looked at him, "I know," he replied as he tried again to no avail. He put the tape on and tried again, the car fired and he floored the pedal. "Seems you're not the only one to dislike Metallica," he grinned.

They got out of the town limits as the last rays of the sun disappeared.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a beer and some sleep," Dean replied. "Let's find a motel and come back in the morning, see if we can find Rebecca."

"You don't sound very hopeful."

"There was something final in that kiss," Dean was puzzled and he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sam knew that the action meant Dean was bothered, "so what's the problem."

"I don't know yet," seeing the sceptical look on Sam's face, "I'll let you know when I do."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After grabbing a bite to eat they booked into a small Motel. Whilst getting settled Dean turned to Sam, "I checked out that town, seems it's cursed by some old residents."

"Yeah, I know, Rebecca told me," Sam replied as he looked at the information on the lap top over his brother's shoulder.

"So her story's true, but what did you find out about her?"

"Not much," Sam replied. "She worked with Dad and us sometime ago and it will come back to us."

"And that's it?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah."

"Man, you really do need to work on your interview techniques," Dean sighed. "I bet she learned more from you." Dean looked at his brother. "You were alone with her for half an hour."

"She wanted to talk about other things," Sam protested.

Dean grabbed the journal. "Well she must be in here," he replied, leafing through the pages.

After a few minutes he stopped. "She said Dad called her by several names, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, so here we've got the Witch Queen of New Orleans turned up today," Dean pointed out the entry to Sam, "I'd have been ten; then here RM to the rescue again, I was twelve; there's about twelve entries between when I was ten and seventeen; then nothing."

"What happened on the last?"

"He says this needs a two pronged attack, sent Dean with Becka into the mountains." Dean looked at his brother, "I don't remember that one, but it seems we got snowed in. Afterwards she told him to keep his family safe as she wouldn't be around for a while."

"That explains the animosity between you, so what did you do?" Sam accused.

Dean looked puzzled, "why do you think I did something?"

"Aside from teenage hormones, because a dozen times in seven years then she disappears until today. She didn't seem pleased to see you."

Dean looked uncomfortable, "what do you mean teenage hormones? We were on a job."

"That doesn't normally stop you, plus cut off by the snow. Does it say for how long?"

"Five days." Dean looked at his brother with a pained expression. "I wouldn't. I mean she's old."

"Dean you were seventeen, I know guys who were bedding their friend's mothers at that age. Let's face it you have problems keeping it in your trousers at the best of times," Sam responded grinning.

"But I wouldn't. Not with her," Dean was still uncomfortable with the idea.

"It would explain some things," Sam laughed. "Anyway we're talking ten years ago, she's probably changed."

"But what would she be, eighteen, twenty years older," Dean still looked upset.

"Why don't you sleep on it?" Sam laughed, he hadn't had this much fun at Dean's expense in forever.

Dean was annoyed about the pleasure Sam getting out of his discomfort. "It's not funny," he snapped, closing the laptop and putting the journal away.

"No, it's not funny. It's hilarious," Sam spluttered. "Dean the ladies man upset because he might have slept with an older woman in his past."

Dean still wasn't happy as he pushed past his brother to the bathroom knocking Sam onto the bed. When Dean was in the bathroom he ran some water into the sink and splashed it on his face, 'Becka' that sounded familiar but wasn't right. The names from the journal played in his head, perhaps Sam was right sleep on it.

He returned to where Sam was now in bed and got himself settled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Dean lay on the bed in the morning he heard Sam get up and go out. As soon as the door closed he got up to check the journal again. There it was, the last mission Becky had been with them, the two pronged attack, he remembered some of the mission. There appeared to be two creatures so Sam and Dad took the lower mountains, while he and Becky went to a cabin higher up. They had found the creature and killed it but it had been late so they stopped in the cabin overnight. When they awoke the snow had been too deep outside to risk leaving, but what else happened.

Dean heard Sam returning so faked being asleep; he didn't want Sam to know how perturbed he was. He needed to talk to Becky to find out what happened.

"Good morning sunshine," Sam called; his hands full with breakfast.

"Do you ever sleep?" Dean replied sleepily.

"Yeah, well I don't think it was me with the nightmares last night," Sam replied. "But talking in your sleep, come on, you kept me awake." Sam grinned, "so who's Becky?"

Dean didn't feel like sharing anything just yet, "hey you keep secrets, she's mine, ok." Dean drank from the coffee Sam had brought in, "so since Rebecca told you what to do next and it's only 5:45, what's next?"

"Thought I'd let you finish your coffee before we drive back to Endee," Sam replied nonchalantly.

Dean was feeling impatient, "so what did she say?"

"That we'd find her in a Porsche 911 on the road into town, but not to leave it too late."

Dean grabbed his jacket and threw the last of his clothes into a bag. "So what are you waiting for?" he barked at Sam.

"Hold on tiger, I thought you didn't like older women," he grinned. "Especially her."

"If the idea was to rescue her, then sitting around won't help," Dean dismissed as he walked out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Driving down the road as fast as he dare, Dean looked at Sam, "so what's the problem?"

"You remembered something, haven't you?"

"Where did that thought come from?" Dean glanced at him.

Sam was concentrating on the road ahead, the car shouldn't be far now. "There's something different about your attitude this morning."

"Yeah, I just want some answers," Dean replied curtly.

"Over there," Sam pointed to a smashed up car slightly off the road.

Dean pulled the car over quickly and jumped out. "Call 911," he called back to Sam as he rushed over.

When he reached the car he could see there were two occupants both of whom seemed dead. He pulled open the driver's door and tried to check the woman for a pulse, it was faint. Sam had opened the other door and was checking the man, his pulse was stronger.

Sam glanced at Dean, "this one's got a pulse. The ambulance should be here in fifteen minutes. How's she doing?"

"Not good," he replied sadly.

"What about that stuff she told you to carry?" Sam suggested.

Dean fished in his pocket and brought out a little bottle, opening it he smelt, "I don't think the crew will like it if she smells of alcohol."

"She said to dab it on the pulse points, not make her drink it."

"Come on Becky, help me out here," Dean pleaded as he did what Sam had said, but still she didn't seem any better.

The ambulance crews arrived and took Rebecca and the mystery man away.

"So what now, big brother?" Sam asked.

"Finish the job and then check out the hospital," he replied.

"Finish the job?"

"Yeah, find those two witches and salt and burn their bones."

"But I thought it was a curse and we couldn't break a curse."

"The curse is related to the witches, who were buried in the town, if we destroy their bones it'll destroy everything related to them. Besides if they ever dig up one of those roads it'll undo the binding spell." Looking at Sam he added, "and I don't want to have to try and do that again."

They got back into the car and drove towards the town, but the buildings of the day before were now mere shells and dust making it harder for them to discover the graves.

When they had eventually dug up the bodies Dean said, "surprised they didn't burn them back then, usually did with witches," as he threw salt on the bodies. "Serves you right bitch," he mocked as he covered the bodies with lighter fuel. "No more seducing for you," he finished as he lit a torch and threw it on the bones.

"Happy now?" Sam asked as they watched the bodies' burn.

"Nope, I need some answers, let's go find Becky."

"Becky?" Sam queried. "Yesterday it was Rebecca, now you can't stop calling her Becky, so what do you remember?"

"Just her name," he lied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T.B.C.

A/N Reviews are always welcome. Signed reviews will be answered, and anon if I can find a way to say thanks.

7


	5. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do not have any links to the creators or writers of Supernatural, therefore only new characters and situations are mine.

A/N: Unlike the shows writers this story is not related to a story that can be researched, pure figment of a warped mind.

**Supernatural – Ghost Town**

**Chapter 5 – Farewell**

As Dean drove back to town a fear gripped him; that kiss may have been her thought form, but it was goodbye. He didn't want to believe that yet, he needed answers that only she had. Yeah, he might remember in time, but he never liked waiting.

They drove up to the hospital and walked up to the desk.

"Two people were brought in from a road crash outside of Endee, a man and a woman," Dean told the girl on the desk. "Could you tell me which ward they're in?"

The woman looked at him, "you a relative?"

"She was our aunt," Dean lied.

"Oh, I'll just see if the doctor will see you." She disappeared into another room and they could see her talking to someone.

When she came out she said, "if you'd like to come with me the doctor will see you in a minute." She led them into a small room and left them.

"Either she knows you're lying, or something's wrong," Sam stated.

"Yeah, something's wrong, I can feel it," Dean replied angrily.

"Hey, calm down. I don't know what the problem is, but this isn't you."

When the doctor entered Sam was seated patiently but Dean was stood staring out of the window, his hands clenched.

"Would you like to sit down," the young female doctor asked. Dean barely moved so the doctor addressed Sam, "I understand the lady was your aunt?"

"Yes, aunt Rebecca," Sam replied.

Dean's head snapped round, "you said was. What do you mean was?" his voice was angry.

"I'm sorry perhaps you ought to sit down," the young woman said calmly. Dean waved his arm to dismiss the idea. The woman continued, "she was dead on arrival. Her body has been taken to the morgue."

Dean slumped into a chair not listening.

The doctor continued, "her injuries were great and she was severely dehydrated. I'm surprised she survived as long as she did."

Dean couldn't stay there any more, he'd come wanting answers which were being denied. He stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry, he was very close to our aunt," Sam tried to explain. "Is she in the hospital morgue?" Seeing the surprise on the doctor's face he added, "just in case he wants to see the body, he'll be in denial."

"No, she was taken to the city morgue. All suspicious deaths are," the woman replied.

Sam chased after this brother. Outside the hospital Dean had found a convenient post to smash his fist into.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"No, let's just get out of here," Dean snarled. "You can drive," he stated as he threw the car keys to Sam.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet, maybe later."

As he settled in the drivers seat Sam produced a Coldplay tape, which he put on. Dean looked at him and Sam responded, "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean glared, but said nothing as they drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later a woman got out of a taxi and walked towards a suburban house and the front door opened. Two children came running out shouting Mummy.

She bent down to enjoy their embrace, despite the pain that she felt, "Have you missed me?" she asked, looking up she could see another figure in the doorway. "John Winchester what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my grandchildren, since their mother was playing heroics with my sons," he replied.

"You should have been there, not Dean and Sam," she chided as she took the children indoors.

"I thought it would give you a chance to explain to Dean. You did explain?"

"I did not. When I walked away from your family it was because of what happened with Dean. I am not about to explain now."

"But the hypnosis that effectively erased their memories of you, is that broken?"

"You know that the trigger for remembering was a kiss and Dean's pet name for me. Since he used it when they found me I would think the memories are returning. But how you can be so cruel to them I don't know."

John Winchester had expected something, "you know why I can't see them."

"Yes, I know why you can't see them, but that didn't stop you helping me, instead you've just complicated things further," she rebuked. "If they find me, I'll put them back on your trail."

"Dean deserves to know the outcome of your encounter."

"No, he deserves to live in ignorance of it. What good would it do? He can't spend his days worrying about us; it's too dangerous for both him and Sam."

"So what will you do now he knows about you?"

"Hopefully I've given myself enough time to take our children on a flight to New Zealand. I just hope he's still afraid enough not to follow."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know, but it'll be your fault if I don't," she replied. "If you don't want them to find you, you'd better leave soon."

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a coffee, before heading for the bedrooms to pack, leaving John Winchester in the living room. By the time she returned with the cases he had gone.

"Are we really going to New Zealand?" the boy asked.

"No Matt we're not going to New Zealand. I've got friends in England we'll visit them for a while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They'd been driving for half an hour when Dean suddenly banged his fist on the dashboard and said, "stop the car, we've got to go back."

"Why's that dude?" Sam asked.

"We didn't see her body."

"What."

"We didn't see her body," Dean repeated, "I don't think she's dead, and won't until I see her body."

"Look Dean, you said it yourself she was in a bad way," Sam answered.

"Look, humour me will you," he looked at his brother.

"Do you want to drive now?" Sam asked as he pulled over.

"Yeah," Dean replied getting out of the car and swapping sides, as soon as he got in he changed the tape for Black Sabbath. He grinned at Sam who glared back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Arriving at the city morgue they went inside to the reception desk.

"I believe that our aunt was brought here earlier," Sam stated, "Rebecca, we'd like to see her."

"You'll have to give me a surname," the official replied.

"Rebecca Morgan," Dean supplied.

The official looked through his lists, "No, no-one of that name. How did she die?"

"Road accident. Been out by Endee for three days," Sam replied, Dean was too busy trying to check the monitor and chewing his thumb.

"Nope. Last one we had from there was a guy three months ago," the official responded. "But they all come here."

Sam looked at Dean then at the official, "doctor must've had it wrong."

As they left Sam looked at his brother, "so tell me how you knew, I'm supposed to be the gifted one here remember."

"There was one time when she found us; Dad asked her why she looked worried." Sam couldn't remember the incident so Dean continue, "she told Dad a guy had been hitting on her, so she faked her own death."

"Did the guy find you?" Sam asked as they got back into the car.

"No, but she didn't want us around, so I figured she might try again."

"Hey, it's not us but you, and you still haven't told me why," Sam replied. "But I'm still guessing I was right about teenage hormones."

Dean cuffed his brother, "it wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like, I'm all ears," Sam teased.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean replied starting the car and pulling out.

"In that case," Sam leaned across and removed Dean's tape and put the Coldplay tape back in.

Dean looked at him, "driver chooses the music," but as he leant forward to change it Sam threatened to drop Dean's tapes out the window.

"Talk or they go," Sam warned.

"You serious?"

"Ahem, deadly."

Dean looked uncomfortable, "won't change your mind."

Sam shook his head grinning, "no way you're holding back any longer."

They were stopped at traffic lights and Dean banged his head on the steering wheel, "nothing I can do?"

"Short of needing brain surgery, no," Sam grinned. "By the way where we going."

"Vega."

"What's in Vega?"

"Becky."

Sam was surprised and looked at Dean, "how do you know?"

"It slipped out once, before she put the whammy on us," he replied.

"So before I lose my grip on these, tell me what happened between you," Sam asked referring to the tape box which was still hanging out the window.

Dean looked, "drop my tapes and I'll drop you out."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "they're that important huh, so start talking and they're safe."

Dean glanced across before starting, "after we'd killed the Wendigo we went back to the cabin for the night. The snow fell and we were trapped for five nights." Dean looked at his brother hoping it would be enough.

"Dean that doesn't explain why she's pissed with you," Sam chided.

"It was cold and I was running a temperature. I'd got an infected wound," he continued. "As you said about the teenage hormones, she was trying to keep me warm and I took advantage."

Sam brought the tapes back into the car, "so you weren't god's gift then."

"I didn't say that," Dean replied hurt, "we had five very enjoyable nights. But when the snow cleared enough to move out and I suggested staying with her, she flipped. She didn't want to be caught breaking up the family. Said she was safer without me, so that's why she put the whammy on me. Don't know why she did it to you though."

"Probably to stop me mentioning something," Sam replied. "So what makes you think she'll want to see you, if we find her?"

"She probably won't but I've got to try," Dean replied as he floored the pedal outside the city limits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Two hours later they arrived at her house in Vega, Dean pulled the car into the drive and got out.

A neighbour opened her door, "Are you Dean?"

Dean turned to face her, "yeah."

As Sam got out of the car the woman checked, "Dean Winchester."

"Yeah."

"You're too late Rebecca and the children left an hour ago. But she gave me this to give you," she handed over an envelope. "So did the man who came looking for her."

Dean was in shock; Becky hadn't had kids when he knew her. He didn't even hear about the man. "How old are the children?"

"Oh, they're the most adorable twins, Matt and Deanne. They're nine," she replied with a smile, "I'm going to miss them all, she's been my neighbour for twenty years in between the hunts. One her own since her dad died, until the children came of course. I was always trying to pair her off with my brother, but she'd never listen, now I know why," she finished looking at Dean.

"Who was the man?" Sam asked as he put his arm around his brother, Dean's knees turned to jelly and his face paled with the shock that the statement had brought.

"Said his name was John, but she wasn't pleased to see him, I've never seen her as angry. Seems they had an argument about something then he left and she took the children a little later."

Turning Dean around to get him back to the car Sam said, "Thanks, if you hear from her tell her we called."

Sam steered Dean to the passenger side of the car before letting him collapse into the seat.

"She should've told me," Dean whispered, his hands clenched in fists. "What's she doing going out hunting; she said it wasn't the thing to do with children."

"Dean the children weren't there, I'm sure she had a reason," Sam replied calmly. "But dad was here as well."

The woman approached the car, "I'm sorry I forgot to say thank you." Sam and Dean looked puzzled. "She only went because it was my brother, she knows how much he means to me. Thank you for saving him."

Dean was still too shocked to say anything, but Sam replied "you're welcome," as he got back into the car.

As they drove down the road Sam turned to Dean, "so how does it feel to be a dad?"

Dean looked at him, "shut-up." Dean opened the envelope inside were three smaller envelopes and a letter. The smaller envelopes were two for Dean and one for Sam, Dean started reading the letter.

**_Dean by the time you read this I should be on a plane flying across the world from you with our children. Yes, I know that by now you'll know about them. I'm hoping your fear of flying will stop you searching for us, I meant what I said about not bringing them up to hunt, they deserve the future you and I never got. I noticed you were still wearing the pendant, I think it's time for a change and Sam needs one too, this time they've been specially made so hopefully they'll keep you safer. When the kids are older I'll find you. Your Dad is still fearful of being with you and Sam, give him space. Take care in the fight. With you always, Becky._**

"Seems this is for you," Dean said handing Sam one of the envelopes.

"So what did she say?" Sam asked.

"Mostly personal, but she did say Dad's worried about being with us and we should give him space."

Sam pulled into a diner and opened the envelope, "so what's this for?"

"Protection," Dean replied looking at Sam's and then his own. "Said she had them specially made. Guess that mean's yours works with that psychic thingy you've got going and mine just helps me kill the sons of bitches easier," he grinned. Then he opened the other envelope, it contained several pictures of Rebecca with two children at different ages, a DVD and $1000. Dean looked at the pictures of his children growing up and was angry that he'd never known. There was another note.

**_As you know my family have money so hope this helps you stay on the right side of the law for a while. I've gone to friends in New Zealand, please don't follow. I'll send photos to your mail box, but we both have demons that need killing before we get each other killed. Becky._**

Sam saw the change in his expression. "What's up?"

"Pictures that's all I've got for everything I've missed," he groaned.

"Yeah, but at least they're still alive," Sam replied thinking about what had happened to Jess and his Mum.

"You think that's why she ran away first time?" Dean wondered.

"Well, she knew what happened to Mum." Sam replied. "Figures that she'd try to protect herself and you did come on strong."

"I suppose, she says something about us both have demons that need killing."

"You going to be ok," Sam looked concerned.

"Yeah," Dean had a far away look in his eyes. "At least she isn't asking for maintenance," he joked holding up the money, but it failed to show in his eyes. "Says she's off to New Zealand, but that's a lie."

"How do you know?"

"She'll go back to family in England, if there's any left."

"What do you mean if there's any left?"

"Her dad got killed about ten years ago, her brother two years before. Her family's been fighting since the 1880's first in England, then wherever there was a fight."

"How do you know all this?"

Dean looked at Sam, "it wasn't all teenage hormones in that cabin, we talked as well."

"Is that why you're so reticent to talk now?"

"Probably."

"So how come she's got so much money, we never get paid?"

"Neither would she, her family had some stashed and she always found well paying jobs. Probably been a research assistant to some professor since the kids," Dean surmised easily.

"We could try that sometime," Sam suggested.

"We never stay anywhere long enough," Dean replied. "Let's eat before we find the next job."

"What about Dad?"

"We'll work on it. I need to figure some things out first."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The End

A/N Reviews are always welcome. Signed reviews will be answered.

10


End file.
